


All Of This Seems Like A Dream

by ReptilianRapscallion



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluffy as hell, GOT7 adopting Suga as a baby brother, M/M, Maknae Yoongi, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Sweetheart, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Multiple Soulmates, Original Character(s), Shy Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptilianRapscallion/pseuds/ReptilianRapscallion
Summary: Min Yoongi is a 19 year old idol trainee about to debute who lives in a world where soulmates are the norm. He also is a BTS ARMY. One day Dami, Yoongi's surrogate older sister and best friend, gets him tickets to a BTS concert. All hell breaks loose from there.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	All Of This Seems Like A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Crap writing ahead. This whole story is self indulgent as heck.

Min Yoongi has always thought that the whole concept of soulmates was idiotic.

He never cared about how special he was, to have six other missing pieces of himself out there. Heck, he can't even follow his strings. They all cut off and lay flat two feet in front of him at all time. Yet, they haven turned gray. Only more proof that the universe thought him a joke. He didn't want to be told who to love, he already had enough of that after coming out as gay to his parents (a very unpleasant experience that leaves a rancid taste in his mouth). He would have been fine with just his platonic soulmate. 

In reality, he believed that his soulmates upon meeting him would instantly hate him. He was grumpy, barely took care of himself. He has been told he was cold and scary by younger trainees. Heck, he wouldn't even want himself as a soulmate. So, why would the six people attached to his string want him.

Dami, short for Damira, was his best friend since conception. His platonic soulmate. They grew up together and knew everything about each other. From Dec. 6, 2010. (a date Dami still wouldn't let him live down to this day), to Dami drunkenly dying her hair purple. Name it, they knew it. She was snarky and sarcastic (much like Yoongi). She could be nice if she wanted to, the thing is she doesn't want to. 

They argue like siblings. The arguments were always short, stupid, and rarely repeated. The current argument, however, was one of the ones that repeated. The topic of Soulmates.

You see, Dami had already met her soulmate when they had just moved to Seoul. This was back in 2015 when Yoongi had first gotten recruited by Untold Entertainment as an idol trainee. The company was fairly small, it still was. 

Dami had moved with him. She was convinced he would be treated badly (she heard about what trainees went through). To her and Yoongi's surprise, Yoongi was the only trainee at that point. He was treated like he was already a successful idol. He was allowed to adjust his schedule.and was allowed certain things that were unheard of for most trainees and even idols.

After realizing she worried for nothing, Dami started job hunting. She was soon picked up by Ju Yang Hee to model for his agency. It was after a shoot when she met her other half.

She and Jackson had met by chance. Jackson had just gotten back from a promotional shoot and wanted to take a stroll around Seoul. Dami was coming back to her and Yoongi's apartment from her job at an internet cafe, and on her way decided to get bulgogi for Yoongi. She ended up bumping into Jackson, they looked into each others eyes, then looked at their connected ring fingers. The rest was history.

Now they're both grossly in love with each other. Yoongi was now friends with seven dorks (no matter how they portray themselves they're really dorky) and had more people that bother him on a regular basis. Her and Jackson had to put the physical aspect of their relationship on hold while he was doing promotions. Really, leave it to Dami to have an idol for a Soulmate. 

He also had a bigger family and support system than he ever had before. Something he both loved and hated.

He and Dami were both getting ready for a concert (she had gotten him concert tickets for his birthday and still won't tell him what concert they were going to) when she mentioned his Soulmates. 

"I'm just saying, you'll never meet your Soulmates if you stay in your studio all day." She did one last pass with her flat iron to make sure her purple hair was straight. Her icy blue gaze checking over her appearance.

Yongi rolls his eyes,"I don't stay in my studio all day."

"No, you also nap, practice, and scroll through BTS' social media posts."

"Meeting six people your fated to is way too hard. Plus, that last one is really important. You never know what you'll miss at 2am."

"You're just obsessed with your faves. Admit it, Yoongles. Plus, the amount of time you spend in the studio is unhealthy."

"You're right. I might be a little," he pinches his fingers together. "Obsessed. But you're no better." He ignored the last part of that statement.

"Hey, GOT7 is the love of my life's family. Of course I'm going to be supportive." She pouts, her plump lips shining from gloss.

"Sure." Yoongi fixes his silver hair (he lost a bet to Dami last week). "How does this look?"

She turns to him and coos upon seeing him. "You look so fucking soft. I just want to cuddle you. You also have your freckles out!"

"Really?" He adjusts his outfit.

"Yes. My heart can't take it," grabs her phone and snaps a picture. Then she pulls him into a bear hug. "Happy 19th birthday, sweety."

"Hey!" He hugs her back his head pillowed in her chest. "Thanks, Noona."

They pulled away from each other, giggling happily. Dami checks her watch and gasps. "We gotta go!"

She drags Yoongi out of their shared apartment. She shoves him into the passenger seat of her silver car with a shout of ''Hey!'' from Yoongi.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter where I post thirst tweets, rant, and sneak peaks at stories.
> 
> https://twitter.com/LuciusDreaming?s=09


End file.
